Sterne über Minas Tirith
by Enondoniel
Summary: Das Leben des Éomer von R. nach dem Ringkrieg.
1. Chapter 1

_Hallöchen allerseits!_

_Willkommen zu meiner ersten FF! Ich hoffe, dass sie Euch gefallen wird!_

_Ich danke meinen beiden Betas Iary und Soph14! euch niederknuddel_

_Und auch danke an Iary, meine Inspiration..._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim lesen! Und schreibt mir auch ja viele Kommentare! g_

_Fast alle Figuren gehören Meister Tolkien, dem ich sehr dafür danke! Manch andere Figur gehört mir. _

_Grüßles, _

_Eure Énondoniel_

**„_Sterne über Minas Tirith"  
_****_+ _**

_**Kapitel 1**_

Endlich draußen, endlich frische Luft! Das hält ja kein Mensch mehr aus...

Ich bin hier her, nach Gondor gekommen, um meine Schwester und meine Freunde Faramir

und Aragorn mit seiner Frau zu besuchen.

Doch nach dem Essen mit ihnen in das Kaminzimmer zu gehen, war ein Fehler.

Und ich dachte, wir wollten reden? Da war der Ritt hier her noch ein leichtes...

Diese Turteltauben! Nehmen keine Rücksicht auf mich, dabei müssten sie doch wissen, wie

ich mich fühle, dachte ich. Zumindest wissen sie, dass ich hier bin, um auf andere Gedanken

zu kommen...

Aber nun kann ich mir Minas Tirith einmal genauer ansehen. Als ich das letzte Mal hier

gewesen war, nach dem Krieg, lag noch fast alles in Trümmern...

Mal sehen, wie es in den unteren Stadtringen aussieht. Heute Nachmittag, bei meiner

Ankunft, habe ich nicht sehr viel sehen können.

Ich gehe durch die Straßen und alles ist ruhig und friedlich, nur hier und da ist jemand, der

noch etwas erledigt.

Im zweiten Stadtring angekommen, scheint es mir, als ob nie etwas passiert wäre - alles ist so

still hier. Ich gehe vor das Stadttor, um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen, bevor es für

die Nacht verriegelt wird.

Ich will gar nicht mehr daran denken, wie es hier vor zwei Jahren aussah, aber als ich über die

Ebene blicke, kommen die Erinnerungen wieder an die Oberfläche. Das alles war so

schrecklich; ich dachte, alles wäre verloren. Théoden war gefallen und Éowyn war so schwer

verletzt. Ich dachte, auch sie müsse sterben und ich wäre alleine.

Éowyn ist die einzige, die ich noch aus meiner Familie habe. Und jetzt ist sie mit Faramir

verheiratet. Ein guter Mann und ein guter Freund, aber ich werde wohl einmal mit ihm reden

müssen, so von Mann zu Mann...

Denn die beiden haben mich seit damals nicht besucht und ich vermisse meine Schwester. Es

ist so einsam in Meduseld, ohne sie.

Schade, dass ich hier alleine stehen muss!

Wie schön doch Minas Tirith im Abendrot ist und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen die Stadt rötlich

aufleuchten lassen...

Ach, das ist im Moment zu romantisch für mich! Aber wer weiß, vielleicht stehe ich hier bald

nicht alleine... Ich werde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Ich laufe wieder zurück zur Zitadelle.

Aber es muss doch auch eine Frau für mich geben, die mich liebt und nicht meinen Status als

König! Und irgendwie sind die meisten Frauen hinter Aragorn oder Legolas her. Will mich

denn keine einmal richtig kennen lernen?

Die, die mir den Hof machen, wollen nur Königin sein, aber dabei bin ich ihnen wohl egal,

denn wenn ich mit ihnen essen möchte, um sie kennen zu lernen, ziehen sie sich wieder

zurück. Das scheint ihnen dann zu viel Mühe zu machen und dauernd werden die Gespräche

in Richtung Aragorn gelenkt: „Wie geht es denn eurem Freund, dem Herrn Aragorn? Er war

ja so heldenhaft."

Pah! Und was bin ich? Ich bin zwar jetzt der Pferdemenschen-Vater, wie Ghan-buri-Ghan

meinen Onkel Théoden nannte, aber dennoch...

„Au! Könnt ihr nicht auf...pas...sen?", schreit die junge Frau, in die ich gerade gerannt bin,

und schaute mir direkt in die Augen, mit einem Blick, der mir eine Gänsehaut bereitete.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken und aufgebracht, dass ich sie nicht gesehen hatte.

„E...es...tut...mir...leid!" stammle ich. Was ist bloß los mit mir?

Es ist wie in einem Traum, alles um mich herum verschwimmt. Ich sehe nur noch... SIE!

Sie ist so wunderschön! Ihr Blick hält mich gefangen, ich kann mich nicht rühren...

„Mein Herr? Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es euch nicht gut?", reißt sie mich aus meinem

Traum. Aber es ist kein Traum.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung", krächze ich. Mein Hals ist wie zugeschnürt und mein Herz rast so

schnell, dass ich das Gefühl habe, jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden.

Langsam löse ich mich von ihrem Anblick. Ich bin wie benommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange

wir hier so standen. Aber in ihren Augen leuchtet noch der letzte Sonnenstrahl und ihre Haare

schimmern wie gold.

„Wer seid ihr? Ich habe euch hier noch nie gesehen", fragt sie dann.

In meinem Gesicht bildet sich ein breites Grinsen. Sie weiß nicht, wer ich bin? Das ist

wunderbar! Dann hab ich hoffentlich eine reelle Chance bei ihr...

Aber was denke ich da. Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht. Oder doch? Es scheint mir, als ob ich sie

schon ewig kennen würde.

„Ich... ich bin Éomer", stammle ich mir einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich komme aus... Rohan"

Sag mal bin ich eigentlich noch ganz bei Verstand? Nein, anscheinend nicht. Aber ihr Blick

verrät mir, dass sie mit meinem Namen und meiner Herkunft nichts anfangen kann. GUT!

„Und wer seid ihr?", frage ich und füge in Gedanken noch hinzu: ‚Ich habe noch nie

jemanden gesehen, der so schön ist, wie ihr!'

„Ich bin Númiel", sagt sie mir lächelnd.

„Númiel, was für ein schöner Name", dachte ich dummerweise laut, was mir einen

verwirrten Blick ihrerseits einbringt.

Sie stammelt nervös: „Ähm... Danke!"

Die Schamesröte steigt mir immer mehr ins Gesicht.

„Oh, Verzeihung, ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig entschuldigt und wie es scheint, habe

ich noch mehr angerichtet, als euch zu überrennen", sage ich mittlerweile gefasst und zeige

auf den Korb, der am Boden liegt und dessen Inhalt über die halbe Straße verteilt war.

„Oh nein!", schreit sie. „Das wird meiner Herrin gar nicht gefallen! Jetzt muss ich noch

einmal zurück in die Wäscherei, dabei brauchte sie die Sachen doch!"

Ich fühle mich irgendwie betreten, wie konnte ich sie nur in so eine Lage bringen! Sie

bekommt jetzt bestimmt Ärger. Und das wegen mir, ich Trottel!

Warum habe ich sie nicht vorher sehen können? Wie konnte ich so eine Schönheit nur

übersehen? Das ist unverzeihlich!

„Wer ist eure Herrin?", frage ich sie, nachdem ich mir innerlich noch sämtliche

Schimpfnamen gegeben hatte, in allen Sprachen, die ich kenne.

+  
Meth Kap. 1.  
+

_So, das war das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen._

_Ich freu mich schon auf viele Kommentare... g_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Herzlich Willkommen zu meinem zweiten Kapitel! _

_Es freut mich, dass ihr euch hier eingefunden habt und ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!_

_Ich danke meinen beiden Betas Soph und Iary. knuddel_

_Fast alle Figuren gehören Tolkien, dem ich sehr dafür danke! Manch andere Figur gehört mir._

* * *

„_**Sterne über Minas Tirith"**_

**_Kapitel 2_**

* * *

Die Torglocken läuten die Abendstunde ein, in der das Tor geschlossen wird und alle Arbeit niedergelegt wird. 

„Ich muss weg", sagt sie, während sie die Stoffhaufen einsammelt. „Damit die Sachen noch fertig werden bis morgen Abend, muss ich sie noch zur Wäscherei zurück bringen", fügt sie noch hinzu.

Ich knie mich zu ihr herunter, um ihr zu helfen und greife nach einem Stoffhäufchen, das so aussieht, wie ein Kleid. Im selben Moment greift auch sie danach und unsere Hände berühren sich. Es durchfährt mich wie ein Blitz! So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt...

Ich sehe sie an und bekomme wieder eine Gänsehaut. Ihr Blick ist so durchdringend. Es scheint, als könnte sie mir direkt in mein Herz schauen... Dort würde sie sehen, dass es schon Luftsprünge macht, weil es so schnell schlägt.

Sie räuspert sich und steht auf, da alles wieder im Korb ist und will sich schon zum Gehen wenden. Ich fasse sie sanft, aber bestimmt, am Arm.

Während ich in ihre verwunderten Augen sehe, sage ich mit einem Lächeln: „Wo kann ich euch finden? Ich würde euch gerne wiedersehen..."

„Lord Éomer? Man sucht euch schon", sagt eine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass es ein junger Knappe der Turmwache ist.

„Nun, lass bitte ausrichten, ich käme gleich. ... In ein paar Minuten", sage ich zu ihm.

„Sehr wohl, Mylord", sagt er und geht.

Ich sehe ihm noch nach, bis er um die Ecke ist. Es muss doch nicht jeder wissen, dass ich eine Frau kennen gelernt habe, die mir gefällt. Es ist doch gut in Zivil unterwegs zu sein, dann wird man nicht so schnell erkannt.

Mit dem Gedanken drehe ich mich wieder zu ihr um, aber mein Herz bleibt fast stehen, denn sie... sie ist... WEG!

‚DAS DARF DOCH WOHL NICHT WAHR SEIN!', schreie ich innerlich.

„Númiel? Wo seid ihr?", hauche ich in die Luft.

Jetzt habe ich sie gefunden und nun ist sie wieder weg. Ich kann doch nicht ganz Minas Tirith durchsuchen! Aragorn würde mich vierteilen. Und Éowyn wäre es zu peinlich, einen solchen Bruder zu haben, der nach einem einfachen Mädchen sucht. Aber der Knappe hätte auch keinen besseren Zeitpunkt treffen können!

Ich fürchte, mich hat es erwischt... Ich bin verliebt... Númiel...

Sie weiß nicht, wer ich bin, GUT. Sie sieht gut aus, NOCH BESSER. Sie hat noch keinen Ring am Finger, PERFEKT!

BINGO!

Aber, das ist ja gut gelaufen, dass sie gleich verschwindet... Ist sie etwa gegangen, weil der Knappe mich mit Lord angesprochen hat? Oder gefalle ich ihr nicht? Oder war es nur wegen der Wäsche? Ich seufze, drehe mich um und laufe geschockt zurück zur Zitadelle.

„Lord Éomer, da seid ihr nun endlich. Man erwartet euch schon im Kaminzimmer", sagt ein Diener zu mir, der vor der Türe auf mich wartete und führt mich ins Kaminzimmer.

Ins KAMINZIMMER? Oh Eru, bitte lass sie jetzt in einer anderen Stimmung sein, als vorhin! Sonst muss ich mich gezwungen fühlen morgen Mittag wieder abzureisen...

„Ah, da ist mein lieber Bruder endlich! Wir haben dich schon vermisst!", sagt Éowyn, als sie auf mich zugeht. „Wo hast du dich denn diesmal herumgetrieben? Wisst ihr, er..."

„Éowyn, gib doch endlich Ruhe! Sonst gebe ich eines deiner Geheimnisse preis..."

„Oh, nein! Das tust du nicht!", sagt sie geschockt und schmollend, was Faramirs Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken scheint.

„Oh doch! Wenn du nicht lieb zu deinem Bruder bist, dann fühle ich mich dazu gezwungen!", stichele ich noch weiter und grinse sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Bin ja schon ruhig", gibt sie zur Antwort.

Sie muss wohl in meinen Augen gelesen haben, dass ich ernst machen würde.

Aber sie ist ja auch so eine... Na, lassen wir das lieber. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. SIE spukt mir noch immer im Kopf herum. ARGH! Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer sie ist, bzw. wo ich sie finden könnte. Ich möchte sie wieder sehen...

„Bruder? Was denkst du dir jetzt wieder für Gemeinheiten für mich aus?", reißt mich meine ach so liebe Schwester aus meinen Gedanken.

Irgendwie nervt sie mich jetzt! In Edoras war es so einsam, dass ich sie vermisst habe. Ich war sogar froh, einmal etwas anderes zu sehen und auch sie besuchen zu können. Aber jetzt! Jetzt turtelt sie entweder nur mit Faramir oder sie nervt mit dummen Kommentaren. Aber es ist trotzdem schön, dass ich sie sehe. Sie ist noch immer meine Schwester und meine Familie. Und ich habe sie sehr lieb, eigentlich.

„Ach... Nein. Aber wie kommt es, dass ihr mich vermisst habt?", stelle ich die Frage, die mich schon brennend interessiert hat, seit mich der Knappe gefunden hatte.

„Ach weißt du, ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt und du hast nicht geantwortet. Da hab ich dann bemerkt, dass du nicht mehr da warst", antwortete mir Aragorn leicht errötet.

‚Ja, ja, Aragorn... Willst ein Reich regieren, weißt aber nicht, was sich vor deiner Nase abspielt.'

„Das ist ja sehr beruhigend. Und wann war das?", frage ich mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„Ähm... Nun, der Knappe meinte, er hätte dich gleich gefunden, als wir ihn weggeschickt haben dich zu suchen", kommt es ihm dann zögernd über die Lippen, während sein Gesicht langsam die Farbe einer Tomate annimmt.

„Aber du hättest wenigstens etwas sagen können, bevor du gegangen bist", schmollt Éowyn.

‚Danke, wie sensibel du doch bist!'

„Ich habe mit euch geredet, aber... Na, das ist doch jetzt egal!", entgegne ich ihr dann. Und an Aragorn gerichtet frage ich: „Was wolltest du mich denn fragen?"

„Ach so, ja. Ich wollte wissen, wie es jetzt in Rohan aussieht, ob alles geregelt und wieder aufgebaut ist, wie zum Beispiel der Klamm Wall", setzt Aragorn an. „Und was ich dann noch fragen wollte, was deine Schwester auch interessiert, glaube ich..."

‚Jetzt komm mal auf den Punkt und drucks nicht so herum...'

„Na, ich wollte fragen, wie das bei dir mit deiner Brautschau aussieht?", bringt er es dann endlich auf den Punkt.

‚Gute Frage, nächste Frage!', denke ich entnervt. Mir war zwar klar, dass diese Frage kommen würde, aber dass sie so früh und dann noch von Aragorn kommt, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

„Der Klamm Wall ist wieder aufgebaut und noch verbessert. Ich habe einen kleinen Kanal legen lassen, der unter der Mauer durchführt. Er ist nicht sichtbar, da er unter der Erde liegt und erst mehrere hundert Meter weiter das Tal unten wieder heraus führt. So kann er nicht mehr gesprengt werden...

Das Gleiche habe ich auch in Edoras machen lassen. Aber wegen einem anderen Zweck", erzähle ich, dem mittlerweile grün vor Neid angelaufenen, Aragorn.

„Ach! Und weswegen?", fragt er schnippisch.

„Damit die Abwasser und ähnliche Dinge nicht über die Straßen fließen und alles stinkend verschmutzen", entgegne ich ihm und muss mir ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Aber bei dem Anblick eines entgeisterten Aragorn ist das schwer und meine Mundwinkel zucken bedrohlich.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", grummelt Aragorn.

Tja, er hatte die Idee noch nicht gehabt, die stinkenden Rinnsale vollends von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen, obwohl es nicht sehr viele sind, denn die Númenorer waren wirkliche Baumeister und so waren fast alle Straßen an die Kanalisation angeschlossen.

Doch jetzt, da wieder mehr Menschen in Minas Tirith leben und wieder mehr Kommen und Gehen herrscht, reicht das nicht mehr aus. Es müsste jedes Haus einen Abfluss haben, wie in Edoras.

Ach, Théoden wäre stolz auf mich. Ich habe an den Häusern Anbauten anbringen lassen, die einen Durchgang zum Wohnbereich haben. In diesen Anbauten führt ein Loch in den Boden direkt in die Kanäle. Die meisten Haushalte haben meinen Rat befolgt und haben einen Kasten darauf gestellt, mit einem Loch oben drin und einem Deckel darauf.

Aber leider muss ich zugeben, dass das nicht ganz meine Idee war. So etwas hatte ich hier in Minas Tirith gesehen. Dennoch hatte ich als König schon mehr erreicht als er. War er doch immer mit Turteln beschäftigt...

„Das ist gut. So etwas wollte ich hier auch schon machen, aber ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen", bringt er heiser heraus.

‚Aber wie hättest du das auch machen können...!', spöttele ich in Gedanken. ‚Zwei Jahre lang turteln, da kann man auch fast nichts anderes machen.'

„Ach, lasst doch die Politik und alles andere Dienstliche draußen. Dafür habt ihr die nächsten Tage noch genügend Zeit!", sagt Arwen, wobei sie davor und danach lange gähnt. Aber kein Wunder, dass Aragorn zu nichts kommt, wenn das Arwen immer so langweilt...

„Genau, mich würde jetzt auch viel mehr interessieren, wann du vor hast zu heiraten", gibt Faramir seinen Kommentar ab, was mich zusammenzucken lässt.

Ich dachte, er ist eingeschlafen!

„Ja genau, du hattest die Frage auch noch nicht beantwortet, als Aragorn sie dir gestellt hat", sagt Éowyn, wobei sie nervös auf der Couch herum rutscht.

‚Danke Faramir, das war jetzt echt toll von dir! Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als jetzt diese Frage zu beantworten!'

„Nun, es gibt da schon so einige Kandidatinnen... Aber da war bis jetzt noch nicht die Richtige dabei", sage ich langsam, doch kam von den anderen unisono ein fragendes: „Bis jetzt?" und deren Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe.

Was für ein Anblick, bei dem ich, in einer anderen Situation ein Lachen nicht hätte verkneifen können. Aber mussten sie mich so löchern? Ich will meine Ruhe, ich will zu Númiel...

Númiel, was sie wohl gerade macht und wie es ihr geht? Ich würde sie so gerne wieder sehen und kennen lernen.

„Nein. Ich möchte jemanden, der nicht meinen Status liebt, sondern mich", fährt es mir dann mit einem scharfen Ton heraus, der die vier peinlich berührt.

„Das müssen wir auch nicht heute Abend besprechen. Du bist bestimmt auch müde von der Reise", wendet Arwen, zu meiner Erleichterung, ein und ich nicke zustimmend.

„Deshalb werde ich mich jetzt in mein Gemach zurückziehen und mich zur Ruhe legen. Ich wünsche euch allen eine ruhige und erholsame Nacht", sage ich, stehe auf und gehe, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Ich komme mir ein klein wenig, aber auch nur ein klein wenig, so vor, wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen!

Ich laufe durch die Gänge zu meinem Gemach, als ich plötzlich das Gefühl habe, dass ich beobachtet werde. Ich drehe mich um und sehe, wie ein Schatten weg huscht. Der Schatten erinnert mich an... An SIE!

„Númiel?", hauche ich in die Stille und laufe wieder zurück, um nach ihr zu suchen, doch ist sie nicht da. Habe ich jetzt etwa auch Halluzinationen? Kann mich bitte jemand kneifen! Aber es kann sie nicht gewesen sein...

Enttäuscht und mit gesenktem Kopf trotte ich langsam in mein Gemach und lege mich zur Ruhe.

* * *

Meth Kap. 2.

* * *

. 

TBC…

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, da ich nun das schriftliche Abitur hinter mich gebracht habe kann ich das nächste Kapitel mit kleiner Verspätung hoch laden. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und hoffe auf das eine oder andere Kommentar! zwinker_

_Ich danke meinen beiden Betas Soph und Iary. knuddel_

_Fast alle Figuren gehören Tolkien, dem ich sehr dafür danke! Manch andere Figur gehört mir._

* * *

_**„Sterne über Minas Tirith"**_

_**Kapitel 3**_

**_  
_**

Ich laufe durch einen Park in Minas Tirith, nahe der Zitadelle. Es ist ein schöner sonniger Tag

und meine Sorgen sind wie weggeblasen. Ich setze mich auf eine Bank, schließe die Augen

und genieße die Stille.

Zum Glück hatte meine Schwester keine Zeit zum Spazierengehen, so dass ich zum ersten

Mal, seit ich König bin, Ruhe hatte.

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht. Ich habe dich vermisst!", sagt eine weibliche Stimme neben

mir.

Ich zucke zusammen und reiße meine Augen auf.

Was ich sehe kann ich kaum glauben, es ist… SIE! Die Sonne strahlt wie eine Krone hinter

ihrem Kopf. Sie sieht aus wie eine Göttin.

Ich springe auf und umarme sie lange.

„Du riechst gut", flüstere ich in ihr Ohr, küsse sie leicht am Hals, woraufhin sie leicht errötet,

und löse mich von ihr.

„Du siehst süß aus, wenn du errötest", necke ich sie, was ihre Röte nur noch verstärkt.

Ich fasse sie an der Taille, ziehe sie näher zu mir und küsse sie lange, sehr lange und werde

immer leidenschaftlicher.

„Ich lasse dich nie mehr los!", hauche ich ihr ins Ohr.

„Das brauchst du auch nicht", entgegnet sie mit einer sanften Stimme.

Eng umschlungen stehen wir noch eine Weile küssend da und merken nicht wie die Zeit

vergeht...

Wir lassen wieder von einander ab und lösen uns aus der Umarmung und merken, dass die

Sonne mittlerweile schon untergegangen ist.

„Ich muss gehen", sagt sie traurig.

„Du musst gar nichts, außer jetzt bei mir zu sein. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht

mehr los lasse!", sage ich mit einem Grinsen, hebe sie in meine Arme und trage sie in mein

Gemach.

Dort angekommen, stelle ich sie wieder auf ihre Füße und küsse sie, leidenschaftlicher als

zuvor, fordernder.

Ich ziehe sie mit mir auf mein Bett...

Ich wache auf, drehe mich zur Seite, zu ihr, doch ist sie nicht da. Verwirrt suche ich alles ab,

doch finde ich nichts, was auch nur darauf hindeuten könnte, dass sie da war. Nicht einmal

eine Haarklammer.

Wo ist sie nur? Ich vermisse sie! Wie konnte sie nach so einer Nacht einfach verschwinden?

Die Sonne lässt schon ihre ersten Strahlen durch die Bäume in das Zimmer tanzen.

Ich will sie suchen gehen, doch treffe ich auf dem Gang einen Diener, der mich zum

Frühstück holen soll.

Widerwillig folge ich ihm und setze mich an die Tafel zu den anderen, sage kein Wort und

esse kaum etwas.

„Was ist los Éomer?", fragt mich Faramir. „Du siehst bedrückt aus. Wenn es wegen gestern

Abend ist, dann tut es mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass dich meine, eher gesagt, unsere

Neugierde traurig macht."

Éowyn nickt zustimmend.

„Gestern!", frage ich verwirrt, als mich Faramirs Aussage erreicht hat.

Gestern Abend war ich doch mit Númiel zusammen.

„Ja, gestern Abend. Als wir dich ausgefragt haben, wegen Brautschau und so", sagt Éowyn

verlegen.

„Soll das heißen, dass es nicht passiert ist?", denke ich verwirrt und leider auch laut, was mir

sehr misstrauische und besorgte Blicke einbringt.

„Was soll denn passiert sein?", fragt mich Arwen besorgt.

„Gestern... Ich... Ähm... Ich weiß es nicht", stammele ich.

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht krank sein und fantasieren?", fragt mich Éowyn hysterisch mit

quiekender Stimme. „Stecke mich bloß nicht an, das ist gar nicht gut für meinen Zustand!"

„Deinen Zustand?", möchte ich wissen und hebe fragend meine Augenbraue.

„Ich... Ähm... Nun, ich wollte es dir gestern Abend schon sagen...", antwortet sie dann

langsam, schaut erst mich und dann Faramir an, welcher glücklich und zufrieden aussah.

„Und was wolltest du mir gestern schon sagen?"

„Ich... Ich bin schwanger", rückt sie dann endlich heraus.

Ich verschlucke mich und muss husten.

„Schwanger?", bringe ich heiser hervor, als ich wieder Luft bekomme.

„Ja!", erwidert sie glücklich und strahlend.

Wunderbar, ich muss wohl wirklich einmal mit Faramir reden...

Ich zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl ich entsetzt bin, wird mir doch langsam klar,

dass, wenn ich nicht heirate und keine Kinder bekomme, ihre und Faramirs Kinder über

Rohan herrschen werden.

Das kann ich nicht zulassen!

„Das freut mich aber für euch. Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sage ich dann zu den beiden

Strahlenden, und es ist aufrichtig gemeint.

Ich sehe Arwen an, die Löcher in die Luft starrt und lasse meinen Blick zu einem weniger

erfreuten Aragorn schweifen. Er wartet wohl auch schon auf Nachwuchs...

Mich lässt der Gedanke nicht los, dass ihre Kinder... Und ich will auch nicht alleine sein.

So froh ich auch bin, dass ihre Aussage von mir abgelenkt hat, bin ich jetzt kurz davor doch

nach Númiel zu fragen, ob sie jemand gesehen hat. Aber war das nur ein Traum?

Wenn es nur ein Traum war, dann würden sie mich vollends für verrückt erklären und mich in

die Häuser der Heilung stecken. Außerdem müsste ich mir dann Bemerkungen und Fragen

von meiner Schwester gefallen lassen. Sie würde mich nach jedem Detail ausquetschen und

wissen wollen, wann ich sie heirate...

Aber ich weiß selbst nicht so recht, wer sie ist.

Ich kann nicht fragen, aber ich muss wissen, ob es ein Traum war oder nicht. Ich muss sie

suchen.

Ich muss dich finden, Númiel.

Aber wenn es ein Traum war, habe ich sie dann überhaupt gesehen oder war das alles nur

Einbildung? Ich muss den Knappen sprechen, der mich gestern gesucht hat...

„Wisst ihr, wo ich den Knappen finden kann, den ihr gestern geschickt habt, um mich zu

suchen?", frage ich vorsichtig. Sie sollen keinen Verdacht schöpfen!

„Wieso willst du denn zu ihm?", fragt mich meine kleine Schwester leicht angesäuert, „Ich

dachte, wir feiern ein wenig und außerdem würde ich gerne etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich

wüsste so gerne mehr über die Geschehnisse in Edoras."

„Aber Schwester, das hat doch noch so viel Zeit! Ich bin doch noch mindestens 10 Tage hier",

versuche ich sie zu beruhigen, „was sind da die wenigen Minuten, die ich bei dem Knappen

bin?"

Aragorn räuspert sich und fragt: „Ich wüsste aber auch gerne, was du bei MEINEM Knappen

willst?"

„Ich wollte ihn nur etwas fragen", antworte ich schnell.

„Nun gut. Belassen wir es dabei", sagt Aragorn und winkt seinen Diener heran.

„Haeron? Würdest du bitte Lord Éomer zu Marnel führen", weist er den Diener an.

„Sehr wohl, Mylord", antwortet dieser und geht langsam zur Tür.

Ich stehe gleich auf und folge Haeron durch die Gänge, bis er vor einem Aufenthaltsraum der

Turmwache stehen bleibt.

„Mylord, da wären wir. Marnel sitzt dort an dem Tisch in der Ecke", sagt er und zeigt auf

einen jungen Mann, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür sitzt.

„Danke Haeron", sage ich freundlich.

Er verbeugt sich vor mir und geht.

Ich trete in das Zimmer und bleibe neben dem Tisch stehen.

„Marnel?", frage ich.

Der Angesprochene zuckt zusammen, steht schnell auf und verbeugt sich vor mir. Er scheint

mich davor nicht bemerkt zu haben...

„Lord Éomer? Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragt er mich überrascht.

„Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich. Aber nicht hier", sage ich, während ich auf die anderen

Turmwächter deute. „Lass uns nach draußen gehen."

Langsam gehe ich nach draußen und Marnel folgt mir sichtlich verunsichert.

Draußen angekommen setze ich mich auf eine Bank und weise den Knappen an neben mir Platz zu nehmen, was er auch sehr zögernd tut.

„Nun, zuerst habe ich eine Frage an dich, welche unabhängig von meinem eigentlichen

Anliegen ist", setze ich an und stelle meine Frage: „Du und Haeron, ihr seht euch sehr

ähnlich. Ist er dein Vater?"

„Ja, Mylord", gibt er zur Antwort.

„Nun gut, was ich eigentlich wissen möchte: Gestern, als du mich gesucht und auch gefunden

hast, da war doch diese junge Frau, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, Mylord, ich erinnere mich."

Gut, dann war es kein Traum, dass ich sie getroffen habe, aber das wir ... das war dann ein

Traum. Schade.

„Kennst du sie?"

„Ja, Mylord."

„Wo kann ich sie finden, ich würde sie gerne wiedersehen."

„Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, Mylord", antwortet er sichtlich nervös.

Meine Fragen scheinen ihm unangenehm zu sein.

„Kennst du sie gut?" frage ich ihn und merke, wie er meinem fragenden Blick ausweicht.

Er zögert lange, er muss sie gut kennen, sonst müsste er jetzt nicht nach den richtigen Worten

suchen. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht seine Verlobte!

„Ich..."

„Éomer, kommst du? Wir wollten doch spazieren gehen. Lass mich doch nicht länger

warten!", unterbricht meine Schwester Marnel, der gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzt, und

kommt auf uns zu.

Ich verdrehe die Augen und fluche innerlich. Éowyn wusste aber auch immer im richtigen

Moment aufzutauchen! Aber es kann nicht sein, dass sie mir wieder alles vermasselt! Es darf

einfach nicht sein! Am liebsten würde ich ihr an die Gurgel gehen!

Marnel springt auf, verbeugt sich vor meiner Schwester und schaut mich fragend, aber auch

erleichtert, an. Éowyns erscheinen muss ihm erlösend vorkommen.

„Nun gut, du kannst gehen, das war vorerst alles. Aber ich werde später noch einmal auf dich

zukommen. Ich möchte mehr über SIE erfahren", sage ich traurig.

„Sehr wohl, Mylord. Aber mit SIE meint ihr Númiel?"

„Ganz recht und ich hoffe, du wirst mir dann mehr über sie erzählen... Aber du kannst nun

gehen, und bitte behandle unser Gespräch vertraulich", sage ich streng.

„Mylord", verabschiedet sich Marnel mit einer Verbeugung. „Mylady", sagt er - sich

verbeugend - als er an Éowyn vorbei läuft.

„Setz dich!", fauche ich meine Schwester an, als sie die Bank erreicht, „Ich muss mit dir

reden!"

* * *

Meth Kap. 3.  
+

* * *

TBC… 

Bis Bald!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallöchen allerseits!_

_  
Hier ist mit leichter Verspätung auch schon das nächste Kapitel, nachdem ich mal ein wenig Ruhe habe von der Schule…_

_  
Fast alle Figuren gehören Mr. Tolkien, dem ich sehr dafür danke! Manch andere Figur gehört mir. _

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

_Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir auch ein Kommentar… +g+_

_  
Grüße,_

_Enondoniel_

* * *

**„Sterne über Minas Tirith"**

**_Kapitel 4_**

* * *

"Mit mir reden?", fragt Éowyn leicht nervös und setzt sich, "aber worüber denn?" 

"Nun, zum einen wollte ich mit dir über deine Schwangerschaft reden."

"Aha."

"Ja. Hättet ihr euch nicht noch ein wenig Zeit lassen können? Du bist noch so jung und hast

keine Verpflichtungen, die du erfüllen musst. Du stehst auch nicht unter dem Druck einen

Thronfolger zu gebären. Du solltest dein Leben noch genießen und dich nicht um ein Baby

kümmern müssen."

Éowyn schaut mich leicht betreten an und sagt schließlich: "Nun, das war so früh auch noch

nicht geplant... Aber jetzt, da ich ein Kind von Faramir erwarte, freue ich mich darauf und

Faramir auch. Er ist jetzt schon ein stolzer Vater!

Und ich genieße mein Leben, wie es im Moment ist. Es könnte nicht besser sein. Ich bin

glücklich!

Was du aber nicht zu sein scheinst... Liegt es daran, dass du noch nicht die Richtige gefunden

hast, oder daran, dass ich vor dir ein Kind erwarte?

Sag jetzt nichts, ich weiß unter welchem Druck du stehst. Die Rohirrim erwarten von dir, als

König, dass du so bald wie möglich einen Thronfolger in die Welt setzt."

Meine kleine Schwester. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie schon so erwachsen ist? Na ja, zumindest

ab und zu mal...

Wir schweigen lange und schauen einfach nur über die Ebene.

"Und worüber wolltest du noch mit mir reden?", unterbricht Éowyn die Stille.

"Ich... Nun... Ich wollte wissen, ob ich nicht auch einmal einen Schritt alleine machen könnte

hier. Es ist wegen vorhin, als ich mich unterhalten habe und du einfach mittenrein geplatzt

bist, obwohl ich gesagt hatte, dass ich dich holen komme", sage ich und fühle mich irgendwie

schlecht.

Sie ist verständnisvoll mir gegenüber - was nicht sehr oft der Fall ist - und ich meckere wegen

so etwas an ihr herum.

"Ich weiß, das war nicht sehr höflich von mir. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich

habe mich so sehr darauf gefreut, etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können, dass ich es nicht

länger habe aushalten können. Bitte sei mir nicht böse."

Ich starre sie mit großen Augen an. Ich bin geplättet. So habe ich sie ehrlich noch nie erlebt.

Faramir scheint wohl einen guten Einfluss auf meine kleine Schwester zu haben... Was war

sie doch immer für ein Wildfang gewesen und - sehr zu meinem Leidwesen - auch eine

Zicke...

"Éomer, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragt sie leicht hysterisch - sie mag es gar nicht, wenn

sie etwas sagt und keine Reaktion bekommt. Sie ist eben doch noch eine kleine Zicke...

Ich räuspere mich und sage: "Ja, ich höre dir zu und ich muss mir schwer überlegen, ob ich

böse bin."

Auf meinem Gesicht zeichnet sich langsam ein breites Grinsen und ich fange an Éowyn zu

kitzeln und höre erst auf, wenn sie keine Luft mehr bekommt. Ihr Lachen, Kreischen und

Flehen, dass ich aufhöre, müsste in der ganzen Stadt zu hören sein.

Nachdem ihr Atmen mehr einem Japsen gleicht, höre ich auf und wische mir die Lachtränen

aus den Augen. Es kam in der letzten Zeit nicht oft vor, dass ich so lachen konnte.

"Éomer?"

"Hmm?"

"Bist du verliebt?"

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Du verhältst dich manchmal ein wenig seltsam."

"Ich und seltsam? Hast du das nicht früher schon zu mir gesagt?"

"Ja, als du deinem Pony die Mähne und den Schweif abgeschnitten hast."

"Sei still!"

"Du bist seltsam!"

"Wieso, nur weil ich mir die Pferdehaare an meinen Helm gemacht habe?"

"Auch."

"Aha."

"Ja."

"Und weswegen noch?"

"DAS weißt du nicht mehr?"

"Nein und ich will es auch gar nicht erfahren!"

"In Ordnung, ich werde schweigen. … Aber nur ausnahmsweise. … Und auch nur, wenn du

mir etwas zu essen besorgst. Ich habe Hunger!"

"Du hast doch vor zwei Stunden erst gefrühstückt!"

"Ich habe aber Hunger und wenn du mir nichts bringst, dann verbreite ich deine kleinen

Geheimnisse."

„Ach ja? Und Welches?"

„Da wird sich schon ein schönes finden…"

„Aha. Das kann ich natürlich nicht riskieren", sage ich mit einem Grinsen, „aber lass uns rein

gehen und zusammen nach etwas essbarem schauen. Außerdem bist du zu leicht angezogen.

Du solltest jetzt nicht krank werden."

„Gut, wenn du meinst, dann lass uns rein gehen und essen!", sagt sie, springt auf und eilt in

Richtung Zitadelle.

Typisch schwangere, denken nur ans Essen... Aber es kommt mir gerade recht, dann ist sie

wieder von mir abgelenkt und fragt nicht weiter nach.

Ich laufe ihr hinterher und hole sie kurz vor dem Tor wieder ein. Sie hakt sich bei mir ein und

wir schlendern in die Küche. Ich bereite ihr eine Kleinigkeit und setze mich ihr gegenüber

und sehe ihr beim essen zu.

„Danke, Éomer! Wo hast du so gut kochen gelernt?", fragt sie, als sie aufgegessen hat.

„Ach, weißt du, das bleibt einer meiner Geheimnisse die du nicht weißt", sage ich grinsend.

„Mir soll es recht sein, wenn ich ab und an einmal in den Genuss deiner Kochkünste komme!"

„Meinetwegen, aber nur, wenn du mich in Edoras besuchen kommst!"

„Ja, aber noch vor der Geburt meines Kindes. Also in den nächsten Monaten, sonst ist das zu

anstrengend."

„Gut, Schwesterchen, dann werde ich, wenn ich wieder in Edoras bin, schon alle

Vorbereitungen in die Wege leiten."

„Hier seid ihr! Das hätte ich mir ja denken können", sagt eine Stimme hinter uns.

Unsere Köpfe schnellen in dessen Richtung.

„Faramir!", schreit Éowyn, während sie mit einem Lächeln aufsteht und Faramir in die Arme

fällt.

„Ich hab euch gesucht. Arwen und Aragorn wollten mit uns Kuchen essen, doch wie ich sehe

hast du ja schon gegessen. Aber ich fürchte, du hast noch immer Hunger, oder etwa nicht?",

neckt Faramir Éowyn.

„Faramir, ich glaube meine kleine Schwester könnte noch so einiges verdrücken", steige ich

mit ein.

„Ach, ihr seid gemein!", schmollt Éowyn, „Aber du hast Recht. Ich würde gerne noch so ein

kleines Stück Kuchen essen, so als Nachtisch…"

Faramir und ich lachen laut auf, was uns einen sehr bösen Blick von Éowyn einbringt, der uns

aber noch mehr zum Lachen antreibt.

„Gut, dann werden wir in den Speisesaal zu Arwen und Aragorn gehen. Kommst du mit

Éomer?", fragt Faramir.

„Nein. Bitte entschuldige mich. Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig spazieren gehen. Aber lasst

es euch schmecken!"

„Aber bleibe diesmal bitte nicht so lange", sagt Éowyn, verschwindet durch die Türe und

zieht Faramir mit sich.

Ich räume die Küche auf und gehe nach Draußen. Es ist sehr frisch, fast schon zu frisch für

den Frühling.

Ich ziehe meinen Mantel fester zu und laufe durch die Straßen. Es tut gut, wieder etwas

Familie um mich zu haben. Auch, wenn Éowyn manchmal etwas nervig ist, ist es doch schön

bei ihr zu sein…

Ich hoffe so sehr, dass ich Númiel wieder treffe. Ich laufe in Richtung der Stelle, wo ich sie

das erste Mal gesehen habe.

Sie muss doch irgendwo zu finden sein! Sonst suche ich die ganze Stadt nach ihr ab.

Ich muss nur noch um eine Straßenecke und dann bin ich an der Stelle. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass

sie zufällig wieder dort entlangläuft. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Ich eile um die Ecke und…

Alles wird schwarz…

* * *

Meth Kap. 4.

* * *

_** all:** Ich hoffe wir sehen und beim nächsten Kapitel wieder… Bis dann… +g+_


	5. Chapter 5

_Servus Miteinand'!_

_Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, meiner FF. Ich freue mich sehr über gaaaaanz viele Kommis! _

_Ich danke Iary und Soph14 fürs betaen! euch gaaanz doll knutsch_

_Fast alle Figuren gehören Mr. Tolkien, dem ich sehr dafür danke! Manch andere Figur gehört mir. _

_Viel Spaß beim lesen! _

_Grüße,_

_Eni_

_

* * *

_

„_**Sterne über Minas Tirith"**_

_**Kapitel 5**_

Ich erwache und versuche mich zu bewegen, doch tut mir alles weh. Ich kann nicht sagen,

was mir nicht weh tut! Ich öffne meine Augen und versuche mich aufzurichten, falle jedoch

stöhnend wieder auf das Lager zurück.

„Er ist erwacht", höre ich eine Stimme.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf in dessen Richtung und sehe Legolas.

„Legolas? Was machst du hier? Was ist denn passiert?", frage ich diesen mit heiserer Stimme,

„und wo bin ich?"

„Du bist in den Häusern der Heilung", antwortet mir Legolas.

„In den Häusern der Heilung?", frage ich entsetzt. „Aber aus welchem Grund?"

„Nun ja, du bist auf einmal vor mir auf der Straße erschienen. Ich war mit Haldir auf dem

Weg zur Zitadelle, in vollem Galopp. Ich konnte dir leider nicht mehr ausweichen, so wie

Haldir.

Du wurdest zuerst von meinem Pferd erfasst und dann gegen das von Haldir geschleudert,

welches dich dann zu Boden warf", spricht Legolas leicht nervös.

„Ich wurde was!", rufe ich aus.

Es darf nicht wahr sein, dass ich von einem Pferd umgeritten wurde!

„Es… Es tut mir leid! Aber so ist es leider. Bitte verzeih…", druckst Legolas herum.

„Ist schon gut", sage ich zu ihm und versuche erneut aufzustehen, doch gelingt es mir wieder

nicht.

Es schmerzt so sehr, dass ich die Luft zischend einsauge, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken.

„Bleibt liegen, Mylord! Eure Rippen sind gebrochen. Aber trinkt dies hier, es wird euch

helfen", sagt ein Heiler zu mir und gibt mir einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit.

Ich trinke diesen in einem Zug aus, verziehe unwillkürlich mein Gesicht und gebe einen Laut

von mir, der Ekel ausdrückt.

„Argh, das schmeckt ja widerlich!"

„Es tut mir leid, Mylord, aber es hilft", antwortet mir der Heiler, verbeugt sich und geht.

„Legolas?"

„Ja?"

„Warum hattet ihr es so eilig zur Zitadelle zu gelangen?"

„Wir… Es… Es ist jetzt nicht so wichtig! Werde erst wieder gesund!"

„Es muss aber etwas geschehen sein und es ist nichts Gutes…"

„Zerbreche dir nicht den Kopf, Éomer! Du solltest dich ausruhen!"

„Ja, das sollte ich. Aber ich würde gerne den Grund erfahren, warum ich hier liege, denn

wenn ihr unter normalen Umständen hierher gekommen wärt, dann wohl kaum im Galopp!"

„Du hast Recht, aber ruh dich erst aus. Du wirst morgen alles erfahren. Ich lasse dich dann

wieder allein, ich muss nun zu Aragorn. Faramir und Haldir sind schon bei ihm. Ich werde

dich morgen Vormittag über alles unterrichten."

„In Ordnung."

„Éomer?"

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!"

„Ist fast schon vergessen…"

„Danke", sagt Legolas noch, verabschiedet sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung und verlässt

den Raum.

Ich versuche mich zu entspannen, doch wundert es mich, warum Éowyn noch nicht hier war.

Hing sie doch sonst immer an mir wie eine Klette…

Mir schwirrt noch der Kopf, als es an der Türe klopft.

„Herein."

„Mylord, ich muss euch leider nochmals bitten etwas zu trinken, was nicht sehr schmackhaft

ist. Aber es wird euch dabei helfen zu entspannen und einzuschlafen."

„Medizin soll ja bekanntermaßen nicht schmecken… Aber wenn es hilft", sage ich mit

erhobener Augenbraue, nehme den Becher entgegen und trinke ihn aus.

„Das ist wirklich nicht sehr schmackhaft", sage ich mit verzerrtem Gesicht, „Aber danke."

„Gerne Mylord. Ich wünsche euch eine geruhsame Nacht!"

„Danke."

Kaum hat der Heiler den Raum verlassen, fallen meine Augen zu und ich schlafe langsam ein.

Ich erwache aus einem traumlosen Schlaf und setze mich langsam auf. Ich schaue mich im

Raum um. Es ist noch dunkel und ich bin allein. Vorsichtig stehe ich auf, gehe zum Fenster

und lasse meinen Blick über die Ebene schweifen.

Die Sonne färbt den Horizont schon leicht orange. Ich ziehe mir meine Kleidung über und

verlasse den Raum, um mich in den Hofgarten zu begeben.

Es ist eine herrliche Stille. Ich atme tief die frische Luft ein und setze mich auf eine Bank, um

den Sonnenaufgang beobachten zu können.

Langsam regt sich alles. Mit jedem weiteren Sonnenstrahl, der den Horizont streift, erwacht

die Stadt immer mehr.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, wie wieder alles zum Leben erwacht. Findest du nicht auch, Éomer?"

„Legolas. Es ist wie eine Neugeburt, die sich jeden Morgen von neuem vollzieht."

„Dich bedrückt etwas, doch was es ist, vermag mein Auge nicht zu sehen."

„Es… Es ist nichts, aber eines bedrückt mich schon", sage ich langsam.

„Es ist der Grund unserer, Haldirs und meiner, Anwesenheit, nehme ich an."

„Ja. Warum seid ihr hier und was ist passiert, dass ihr es so eilig hattet zur Zitadelle zu

gelangen?"

„Der Düsterwald wurde erneut angegriffen. Die Ostlinge sind noch so von Saurons Macht

beeinflusst, dass sie noch immer nicht aufgeben und den Widerstand niederlegen."

Ich höre schweigend zu, doch wie war dies möglich, schien es doch, dass ganz Mittelerde von

nun an in Frieden leben könne?

„Wie hoch waren eure Verluste?", frage ich Legolas.

„Es war ein recht starkes Heer und es kommen noch immer einige ihrer Krieger nach.

Kundschafter haben ein großes Heer einige Meilen vor den Grenzen des Düsterwalds entdeckt

und sie könnten schon jetzt, während wir hier reden den ersten Angriff starten."

„Also braucht ihr Verstärkung, um sie wieder zurückzuschlagen?", frage ich Legolas, der zur

Antwort nur nickt.

„Dann sollt ihr Verstärkung bekommen. Ich werde gleich meine zwei Wachen, die mich nach

Minas Tirith begleitet haben, nach Edoras schicken, damit sie mein Heer zusammenrufen. Ich

werde dann gemeinsam mit euch zum Düsterwald reiten und unterwegs treffen wir auf Sie."

„Éomer, du bist verletzt! Du kannst nicht kämpfen!"

„Keine Widerrede! Ich werde sogleich alles veranlassen!", sage ich, stehe auf und gehe zu

den Gemächern meiner Wachen.

Sie sollen ohne Verzug los reiten.

* * *

Meth Kap. 5.

* * *

to all: Wäre schön mal ein Feedback zu hören!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallöchen! _

_Hier gibt's das nächste Kapitel, nach einer kleinen Pause._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange habt warten müssen._

_Ich wünsch euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Ein dickes Dankeschön an meine beiden lieben Betas Iary und Soph14. knuddelz_

_Fast alle Figuren gehören Mr. Tolkien, dem ich sehr dafür danke! Manch andere Figur gehört mir. _

_Grüßle,_

_Eure Eno_

„_**Sterne über Minas Tirith"**_

_**Kapitel 6**_

An den Gemächern meiner Wachen angekommen, klopfe ich ohne zu zögern an. Nachdem

niemand aufmacht, klopfe ich immer stärker.

„Hamwine! Éodreth! Macht auf!", rufe ich während ich an die Tür hämmere.

Ich werde langsam ungeduldig und bin kurz davor die Türe einzutreten, als Éodreth diese

öffnet und mich ungläubig anschaut.

„Mylord!", fragt er verwirrt. „Ich dachte…"

„Du sollst nicht denken, sondern du, bzw. ihr müsst etwas für mich tun!", unterbreche ich ihn.

„Was ist denn los?", fragt der gähnende Hamwine. „Oh… Mylord… Was…"

„Macht euch fertig zur Abreise! Ihr werdet heute noch nach Edoras zurückkehren. Ich erwarte

euch in einer Stunde, in voller Montur, auf dem Platz vor der Zitadelle."

Damit drehe ich mich um, gehe zurück in mein Gemach und ziehe mir frische Kleidung an.

Ich öffne gerade die Türe, als Éowyn anklopfen will. Erschrocken zieht sie ihre Hand zurück

und schaut mich überrascht an.

„Also stimmt es doch, was Legolas gesagt hat? Du bist trotz deiner Verletzungen

aufgestanden und willst sogar mit in den Düsterwald reiten!"

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen! Aber wie du siehst, bin ich aufgestanden und

würde jetzt gerne erst einmal frühstücken. Die Zeit drängt, aber gibt es etwas, was Legolas

nicht schon erzählt hat? Denn ich wollte dir selber sagen, dass ich mit reiten werde."

Éowyn sieht mich traurig an, fasst meine Hand und zieht mich mit sich.

„Dann komm. Du musst dich zuerst stärken, du siehst erschöpft aus."

„Was auch kein Wunder ist, nachdem man gleich von zwei Pferden überrannt wurde", sage

ich gespielt lächelnd und seufze.

Aber was ist das auch für eine Ironie? Ich, der König Rohans, werde von zwei Pferden nieder

geritten, welche in meinem Land gezüchtet wurden. Éowyn führt mich langsam zum

Speisesaal, doch sie sieht besorgt aus.

„Was bekümmert dich, Schwester?", frage ich sie.

„Nichts."

„Ich sehe es dir doch an. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen."

„Es ist nur, dass ich gehofft hatte, du würdest nicht gehen. Denn, wenn du gehst, wird auch

Faramir gehen. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen", sagt sie und senkt traurig ihren Blick.

„Er wird wieder heil zu dir zurückkehren", versuche ich sie aufzumuntern, was aber nur ein

kurzes, aber bitteres Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht bringt.

„Ich hoffe es, aber verspreche nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, Éomer."

„Éowyn, er folgt seinem König, er versucht das zu beschützen, was ihm am wichtigsten ist:

Dich! Würde er nicht gehen und der Feind wieder nach Minas Tirith gelangen, würde er es

sich nie verzeihen, dich und jetzt auch euer Kind wieder einer solchen Gefahr ausgesetzt zu

haben. Er muss es so weit wie möglich von euch fernhalten.

Auch ich muss gehen. Ich muss mein Heer selbst in die Schlacht führen! Der Düsterwald

braucht unsere Unterstützung und die wird er bekommen.

Soweit es mir möglich ist, werde ich ihn zu schützen versuchen, so dass Faramir wieder heil

zu dir - zu euch - zurückkehren kann, zu dir und meinem Neffen!"

„Deinem Neffen?", fragt mich Éowyn und beginnt zu lächeln. „Du kannst doch noch nicht

wissen, was es wird!"

„Doch, das weiß ich", zwinkere ich meiner Schwester zu und mittlerweile haben wir auch den

Speisesaal erreicht.

Es freut mich, dass ich ihr wenigstens ein kleines Lächeln bereiten konnte. Sie hatte es auch

nicht leicht gehabt und bis heute verfolgen sie Alpträume von der letzten Schlacht. Aber wir

können froh sein, dass sie dabei war, sonst wäre die Schlacht womöglich anders ausgegangen.

Nickend begrüße ich Aragorn, Faramir und Arwen und setze mich auf einen Platz neben dem

König Gondors.

„Wie sollen wir vorgehen, Aragorn? Ich werde nach dem Frühstück meine Wachen

losschicken, damit sie das Heer zusammenrufen. Wir würden es dann auf dem Weg zum

Düsterwald treffen."

„Éomer, ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn du und begleitest. Du bist schließlich noch

angeschlagen", sagt Aragorn trotz meiner Entschlossenheit. „Aber da du dich wohl nicht mehr

davon abbringen lässt, bin ich froh über die Verstärkung, die du uns bringen wirst."

Während ich lächelnd frühstücke, berichtet Haldir über die Geschehnisse im Düsterwald.

Woraufhin Aragorn, mit Hilfe von Legolas, versucht eine Strategie zu entwickeln. Ich frage

mich, wie es wohl wird, wieder in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Es wird wohl nicht so viele

Verluste geben wie bei der Letzten, dennoch wird es wohl nicht ohne Verluste gehen. Bei

diesen Gedanken muss ich seufzen, was die anderen am Tisch dazu bringt mich unisono

anzuschauen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Éomer?", fragt mich ein besorgt schauender Haldir. „Wenn es dir doch zu

viel ist, dann…"

„Nein, Haldir, danke, aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich musste nur an den Ringkrieg denken",

unterbreche ich Haldir und lächele diesen an.

Er hat sich sehr verbessert in der Gemeinsprache. Lange schon habe ich ihn nicht gesehen.

Sein letzter Besuch in Rohan war kurze Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg, als er mit Celeborn

zusammen Lórien verließ. Es hatte ihn damals sehr geschmerzt, den Goldenen Wald zu

verlassen.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich werde nun meine Wachen nach Rohan schicken, damit sie das

Heer zusammenrufen und alles zum Aufbruch vorbereiten lassen", sage ich, nachdem ich mit

dem Frühstück fertig bin und stehe auf, um auf den Platz vor der Zitadelle zu gehen.

Dort angekommen, stehen meine Wachen auch schon erwartend da.

„Ihr reitet so schnell ihr könnt und mit so wenigen Unterbrechungen wie möglich zurück nach

Rohan. Dort werdet ihr das Heer zusammenrufen und auf meine Ankunft warten. Ich werde

mit Aragorn und den anderen nachkommen. Der Düsterwald braucht unsere Hilfe und die soll

er auch bekommen! Also reitet so schnell ihr könnt, ich verlasse mich auf euch!", sage ich zu

den beiden Wachen und mit einem Nicken verabschiede ich mich von ihnen.

Nachdem sie los geritten sind, laufe ich in die Gärten der Zitadelle, um einen klaren Kopf zu

bekommen. Nun wird mir doch bewusst, dass ich Númiel vielleicht nie wieder sehe oder

zumindest kann ich sie für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht sehen. Was ist, wenn ich wieder komme?

Wird sie dann schon verheiratet sein? Wenn ich sie doch nur noch einmal sehen könnte, wenn

ich ihr nur meine Liebe zu ihr gestehen könnte…

Laut seufzend setze ich mich auf eine Bank. Ich bemerke, wie sich mir jemand nähert und

drehe mich um.

„Faramir?"

„Entschuldige, Éomer, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagt Faramir und setzt sich neben

mich. „Was bedrückt dich, Éomer?"

„Es ist wegen Éowyn. Sie hat Angst um dich, um uns beide…"

„Ich weiß, aber ich muss auch mitgehen. Ich kann meinen König nicht im Stich lassen.

Außerdem könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen, wenn der Feind wieder so erstarkt, dass er erneut

nach Minas Tirith gelangen könnte. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich ihn nicht schon

so früh wie möglich wieder bekämpft hätte und Éowyn und unserem Kind irgendwas

passieren würde.

Lieber würde ich sterben, als zuzulassen, dass den beiden etwas passiert", sagt Faramir traurig.

„Ich weiß, Faramir. Doch sterben wirst du nicht! Du wirst wieder zu den beiden

zurückkehren. Aber ich habe es ihr auch versucht zu erklären, doch habe ich die Befürchtung,

dass ihr Kummer zu groß wird."

„Ich verstehe. Aber ich kann nicht hier bleiben und nichts tun. Ich muss gehen", sagt Faramir

langsam. „Mir fällt es doch selber schwer, nicht bei ihr sein zu können…"

„Oh, ja, ich verstehe dich nur zu gut…", sage ich seufzend.

Faramir schaut mich durchdringend an und fragt dann schließlich: „Da gibt es auch jemanden

in deinem Herzen, nicht wahr?"

Auf seine Frage antworte ich mit einem stummen Nicken.

„Das beschäftigt dich schon die letzten Tage… Wer ist sie?", fragt er mich zögernd.

Ich schaue ihm direkt in die Augen und sage traurig: „Es gibt keine Hoffnung. Ich weiß noch

nicht einmal wer sie ist, ich kenne nur ihren Namen… Aber ich würde sie gerne noch einmal

sehen, bevor wir los reiten, doch weiß ich nicht, wo ich sie finden kann. Sie heißt Númiel",

sage ich erwartend, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie kennt.

„Númiel? Das ist ein sehr schöner Name. Leider kann auch ich dir nicht sagen, wer sie ist

oder wo du sie finden könntest.

Es tut mir Leid, Éomer, ich kann dir auch nicht helfen und ich gehe jetzt wieder zu Éowyn.

Ich möchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen. Wir sehen uns später", verabschiedet

er sich von mir und läuft zurück zur Zitadelle.

Ich stehe langsam auf, um erneut nach Númiel zu suchen. Sie muss doch irgendwo zu finden

sein!

Ich laufe durch die Straßen Minas Tiriths, in der Hoffnung, sie irgendwo zu sehen, doch

scheint sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Ich sehe den jungen Knappen Marnel und gehe mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Marnel?"

„Ja, Mylord? Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragt mich Marnel erschrocken.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Wir wurden neulich leider unterbrochen, bei

unserem Gespräch. Ich würde es gerne fortsetzen, wenn es dir möglich ist und es deine

Pflichten erlauben…"

Meth Kap. 6.

TBC…

all: Schön, dass ihr mal wieder vorbeigeschaut habt. auf ein Kommi hoff Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Cassandra: Es freut mich, dass dir meine FF gefallen hat! Ja, Éowyn sollte wohl mal etwas Nachhilfe nehmen… zwinker Faramir tut mir auch etwas leid. hust Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hallo an alle!**_

_**Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich erst jetzt wieder etwas hoch lade, aber durch mein Studium und die Prüfungen dadurch hatte ich kaum noch Zeit. **_

_**Ich wünsch euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen!**_

_Fast alle Figuren gehören Mr. Tolkien, dem ich sehr dafür danke! Manch andere Figur gehört mir. _

_**Ich danke Iarquellewen fürs Betalesen. knuff**_

_**Liebe Grüße,**_

_**Eno**_

* * *

* * *

„_**Sterne über Minas Tirith"**_

_**Kapitel 7**_

„Es tut mir leid, Mylord. Leider erlauben es meine Pflichten nicht. Es ist noch viel vorzubereiten, ehe das Heer ausrücken kann", entschuldigt sich Marnel und eilt weiter.

„Ich hätte das mit den Pflichten nicht erwähnen sollen", grummele ich. „Ich muss wissen, wo ich Númiel finden könnte! Ich muss…"

„Mylord? Habt ihr etwas gesagt?", fragt mich ein Diener, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe, im Vorbeilaufen, bleibt dann aber doch stehen.

„Ich?! Nein, ich habe nichts gesagt", sage ich und schaue den Diener durchdringend an. „Aber wenn du schon da bist… Ich habe eine Frage an dich!"

„Ja, Mylord?", entgegnet dieser sichtlich nervös.

Haben alle etwa Angst vor mir?!

„Also, zum einen wüsste ich gerne deinen Namen und zum anderen, in welchem Bereich du tätig bist."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Mylord! Mein Name ist Ronwe und ich bin in der Küche tätig. Soll ich euch etwas bringen lassen? Es tut mir Leid, Mylord, aber ich muss rasch weiter. Ich bin für die Verpflegung des Heeres verantwortlich."

„Oh, dann möchte ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten. Schließlich kann ich ja nicht verantworten, dass ein ganzes Heer hungern muss", sage ich mit einem Zwinkern, „Aber sag: Wirst du das Heer begleiten?"

„Vermutlich werde ich mitgehen, Herr. Zur Not bin ich nicht nur als Koch, sondern auch als Soldat einsetzbar."

„Das ist eine gute Mischung. Bei einem Hinterhalt weiß ich die Nahrung in guten Händen. Aber nun geh. Nicht, dass es heißt, ich würde alle von der Arbeit abhalten", sage ich lächelnd, woraufhin sich Ronwe mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedet und in Richtung Zitadelle verschwindet.

Die Straßen sind so leer. Nur hier und da sind ein paar Diener, die Besorgungen machen müssen, oder Soldaten, die ihre Pferde zum Hufschmied bringen. Es sind aber keine Frauen und keine Kinder auf den Straßen zu sehen. Minas Tirith wirkt wie ausgestorben. Es ist eine erschreckende Stille. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Na, es ist ja auch nicht verwunderlich. Die Soldaten, denen es möglich ist, werden bei ihren Familien sein. Schließlich ist ihre Rückkehr ungewiss…

Bei dem Gedanken daran, kommen wieder die Erinnerungen hoch, wie viele auf dem Schlachtfeld vor den Toren Minas Tiriths das Leben verloren haben und nicht zu ihren Familien zurückkehren konnten.

Es muss ein Ende haben! Die Kämpfe müssen ein Ende haben! Ich will Frieden.

Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben den letzten Schatten Saurons noch zu vernichten…

Aufgebracht laufe ich zurück zur Zitadelle. Dort angekommen laufe ich zu meinen Gemächern, doch was will ich hier. Hier kann ich doch nichts ausrichten. Ich muss zu Aragorn. Wir müssen einen Plan ausarbeiten wie wir den Frieden bekommen können, ohne große Verluste. Wir müssen die Ostvölker auf unsere Seite bringen, mit ihnen Frieden schließen.

Während ich mir die Haare in Gedanken rauf, merke ich, wie ich zittere. Was ist, wenn ich Númiel nicht mehr sehen werde? Wenn ich nicht mehr wiederkehre? Was wird es bringen, wieder und wieder in die Schlacht zu ziehen? Gab es denn nicht schon genug Verluste?

Ich verlasse wieder meine Gemächer und laufe zum großen Saal, in dem ich Aragorn und die anderen vermute. Ich laufe wie blind, ohne irgendetwas um mich herum wahrzunehmen. Selbst Númiel könnte mir jetzt über den Weg laufen, doch ich würde sie nicht bemerken.

Ich kann nicht anders als dauernd an sie zu denken. Mein Herz bleibt fast schon stehen, bei dem Gedanken, sie möglicherweise nie wieder zu sehen.

Beim großen Saal angekommen, gehe ich direkt rein und sehe, wie die anderen schon dort saßen und wie es scheint, waren sie gerade dabei alles Wichtige zu besprechen.

„Éomer! Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Setz dich doch bitte zu uns. Wir sind gerade dabei einen Plan auszuarbeiten, wie wir vorgehen können, möglichst ohne dabei den Überraschungseffekt zu verlieren", sagt Aragorn erleichtert.

„Was habt ihr denn bisher besprochen?", frage ich ihn direkt.

„Dass wir einen kleinen Umweg machen werden und dann versuchen wollen gleichzeitig von allen möglichen Seiten anzugreifen", erklärt mir Haldir.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Doch wie sollen wir uns dort verteilen, ohne gleich entdeckt zu werden? Sie werden uns vermutlich schon bemerken, bevor wir uns in Kampfstellung begeben können", bemerke ich.

„Da hast du Recht, aber Legolas kennt sich dort bestens aus und Haldir ist das Gelände auch nicht allzu fremd. Auf der Karte hier ist die Beschaffenheit des Geländes relativ gut dargestellt und Legolas meinte, dass dort der stärkste Angriff war und von hier werden sie vermutlich die Verstärkung erwarten", zeigt mir Aragorn auf einer alten Karte.

„Also werden wir uns hier, hier und hier positionieren ohne, dass sie es bemerken würden. Dann würden wir alle gemeinsam den Wall hoch ziehen und sie einkesseln", informiert mich Faramir weiter.

Langsam wird es ernst. Morgen soll es so weit sein. Eine weitere Schlacht, ein weiteres Mal Blutvergießen. Legolas sieht nervös aus. Ihm wäre es wohl am liebsten, wenn wir sofort aufbrechen würden. Verständlich, schließlich ist er schon seit einigen Tagen fort und weiß nicht, was geschehen ist und noch geschehen wird bis zu unserer Ankunft.

In den Gesichtern der anderen sieht man den Schrecken des vergangenen Krieges noch und die Angst davor zu scheitern. Doch auch wenn wir womöglich eine bessere Position haben, die Unsicherheit bleibt.

Es ist gut, dass es außer Sichtweite Minas Tiriths geschieht. Obwohl meine Befürchtungen auch so bestehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Erinnerungen für Eowyn nicht allzu schmerzhaft sind. Sie soll sich auf sich und ihr Kind konzentrieren…

„So, dann lasst uns mal zusammen packen. In einer Stunde geht es los", sagt Aragorn, während er seine Karten einpackte.

* * *

Meth Kapitel 7.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

all: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über n Kommi freun. zwinker

Cassandra: Bei dir möchte ich mich besonders entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich würde mich dennoch freuen, wenn du meine ff weiter lesen würdest.


End file.
